


Trouble

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [251]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Klaus is some kind of mob boss who basically rules a small town and it's an open secret he's sweet on the clueless pretty shop owner Caroline
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [251]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	Trouble

“You don’t want to do this.” Caroline made sure to smile prettily, if only to put the robber at ease enough to put the gun down. “There’s not enough in the register to cover the cost you’ll have to pay.”

But the guy didn’t waver, so she opened the till to let him root around as he pleased. She tried not to be too obvious with her glee that he took the marked bills, too, which meant she could follow up with the police and handle the whole thing legitimately - provided _he_ didn’t catch wind first.

Considering how old Mrs. Fell nearly stumbled out the door with her phone pressed to her ear, though, it probably wouldn’t take too long. He always did like his spies.

He’d gotten smarter about them, picking those she wasn’t as likely to confront. It was more annoying that they all assumed she didn’t know they were on the take, that she’d become a bit of a soft spot for the big bad himself. How naive did the town think her, seriously? As unsubtle as he was, she could already hear the squeal of tires somewhere down the street outside. “Okay,” she sighed. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

By the time two fancy SUVs pulled up on the otherwise quiet storefront and two menacing men leapt out from the driver’s seats, she was practically relaxed, only to grin when they opened the door for a leaner - yet somehow more dangerous - man. And his eyes were only on her. “Trouble, love?”

Her smile widened. “Aren’t you always?”


End file.
